Sobresaltos de media Noche
by Saturation
Summary: Tenía pavor, pero al escucharte pronunciar esas palabras... puedo soñar contigo sin temor a perderte, el demonio ya no está, se ha ido con todos mis temores. No más malos sueños, no más pesadillas, no más sobresaltos de media noche. MakaxSoul/OneShot


Mi primer Fanfic, un MakaxSoul-Oneshot de 817 palabras, Parece mucho, ¿no?,  
pues se equivocan, es poquisimo TT-TT quería hacer algo más largo, pero esto fue lo que salió,  
no obstante estoy satisfecha de mi trabajo, fue escrito en apenas una hora y media (:  
¿Qué?, ¿Nunca han tenido un ataque de inspiración retorcido?, hehehe~ espero les guste.

* * *

**Sobresaltos de media Noche** - _Por Nupp_  
_ MakaAlbarn**x**SoulEater __Fanfiction_

_

* * *

  
_''_- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? – Musitó el pequeño demonio sentado en el piano – Vamos, ¡bailen!, ¡más!, ¡bailen!..._

''_Un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres...'' El ritmo de la música en aquella oscuridad era el mismo, una y otra vez ''Un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres...''Él me sostenía de la cintura, y yo de su hombro. Danzábamos por toda la oscura habitación ''un dos tres, un dos tres...'' una pequeña vuelta y continuábamos. _

_El demonio seguía observándonos ''Un dos tres, un dos tres, un __**do...**__''. Casi tropiezo. Perdí el ritmo. Miro confusa a mi acompañante. Él se aleja de mí._

_- Hahahaha – el demonio comienza a reír – ¡Hahahaha!_

_La música va más rápido, más, más, más...-Tropiezo-. Todo empieza a temblar. Me corto levemente la muñeca derecha. No hay sangre. Todo se derrumba. Las notas del piano son cada vez más fuertes, tétricas y lúgubres, más fuertes. Comienzo a gritar. Todo se derrumba. Las notas van cada vez más rápido._

_- HAHAHAHAHA...- el demonio ríe y ríe más fuerte que antes – HAHAHAHAHA..._

_Veo mi muñeca con la herida. Comienza a salir sangre. Sangre negra. Chorros de sangre de la herida. La música va cada vez más fuerte, más, más y más._

_La silueta del demonio se comienza a desfigurar. Las notas son cada vez más fuertes y lúgubres. La silueta del demonio se transforma en sangre negra que se difunde con los chorros de esta misma. Un mar de sangre se apodera de la habitación. Miro a mí alrededor y no veo a mi acompañante. Las notas son más FUERTES. El piano hace una pausa y la sangre se dispersa dejando ver al piano y al mismísimo Pianista. SOUL. Miro con pánico a mi acompañante ahora cubierto de sangre negra._

_- Soul...Soul..SOUL – el pánico me domina – SOUL..¡Soul!..¡SOUL!_

_Él levanta su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rubís y la sonrisa del demonio. _

_Suena la última nota. FUERTE. LUGUBRE. ATEMORIZANTE. FUERTE._

_Él pianista se aleja y se lleva la risa del demonio con él.'' _

**...**

- So...Soul...Soul...¡Soul!...¡SOUL! –

- ¡¿Maka?!, ¡Maka!, ¿te encuentras bien? –

Creí reconocer la voz de Soul, si, definitivamente es Soul, siento su alma muy cerca... un momento, ¡¿Qué hace él en mi habitación?!. Una gotita se deslizaba por mi mejilla al tiempo en que luchaba por zafarme de las sábanas.

_Al parecer sólo había sido otra pesadilla de media noche. Llevo más de dos días así, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Tanto temo perderlo?, que cobarde, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi subconsciente me lo impide._

- ¡Maka!, al fin y despiertas – se inclinó más hacía mi rostro y con su mano retiró las gotitas que caían por mis ojos – No llores – me susurró, y deslizó la misma mano hasta llegar a mi frente.

Me miró con tono preocupante y luego volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa me calmó por un momento. Estaba asustada, más bien aterrada después de aquella pesadilla. Ver esa sonrisa de verdad me calmaba. _Temo perderla_.

- Al parecer tienes fiebre, ¡bueno!, era de esperarse, después de pasar más de tres horas dormida en la terraza con este frío, cualquiera se pegaría un resfriado – lentamente retiró su mano de mi frente y me cubrió con una manta aún más gruesa que la que me tenía envuelta – A propósito, ¿Por qué repetías mi nombre?

Me estremecí al recordar la horrible pesadilla. Creo haber dejado escapar otra pequeña lágrima de mis ojos. Apreté mi mano con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquel mal sueño, pero era casi imposible olvidarlo. Sentí como Soul me daba una mirada preocupante, y me extendía su mano, y yo me aferré a ella._ Temo perder tu tacto._

- Soul...- logre pronunciar en medio del pavor – Soul...¿te...te quedaras conmigo?

- Claro que sí, no te podría abandonar, hicimos una promesa, ¿cierto? –

Sonreí y lo mire directo a sus ojos. _Temo perder esos ojos rubís_. ''Con una mirada sobran las palabras'', creo que esa frase se hizo presente en el acto. Tan sólo con mirarlo podía ver lo que expresaba su alma, y creo que él también podía sentirlo con la mía. _Temo perder ese contacto, Soul_. Y así poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndome, hasta cerrar mis parpados por completo.

- Buenas noches, Maka – sentí su voz a lo lejos – Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré para ti, no podría abandonarte, jamás.

Y el interruptor sonó y la oscuridad invadió la habitación. Esa noche dormí plenamente sin interrupciones, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por mi guadaña me hicieron feliz, y acabaron con todo rastro de pavor habitado en mi alma.

**...**

''_Puedo soñar contigo sin temor a perderte, Soul..._

_El demonio ya no está, se ha ido con todos mis temores..._

_No más malos sueños, no más pesadillas, no más sobresaltos de media noche...''_

_

* * *

_

¿Recuerdan cuando Maka se siente culpable por dejar que Soul se sacrificara por ella?,  
¿cuando la sangre negra casi se apodera del cuerpo de Soul?, ¿La cicatriz en el torzo de Soul?,  
¿Recuerdan?, ¿Lo recuerdan? Bueno, se podría decir que está ''Pesadilla'' que tuvo Maka es  
como la continuación :B **BlackBlood rules!** ¡Viva Chrona! ella tiene la sangre negra (chibi-Ragnarok)  
Espero les haya gustado, se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio ^w^ ¡Reviews, Please!

**Fanfiction ****© Nupp**  
**Soul Eater ****© Atsushi Ookubo  
**


End file.
